


Mickey's Best Man

by unicornprincess



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornprincess/pseuds/unicornprincess
Summary: Ian has proposed, but before Mickey will let anyone know of the engagement he first has to sit down and talk to another important person in his life.





	1. Ian Has a Question

**Author's Note:**

> I am substituting for the school librarian today so what better way to fill the time then writing fan fiction! Supposed to be a short 1 chapter but I just kept writing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Rating May Change**

As Mickey burst through the front door of the apartment he shared with Ian, the only thing on his mind was a cool shower, comfortable clothes and laying on the couch with Ian to catch up on the latest episodes of Vikings. Oh, and pizza, he had his heart set on greasy, cheesy, steaming hot pizza.

As he walked through the living room, he began to unzip and shimmy out of his greasy coveralls. After one too many times the oil and grease from his work clothes had rubbed off on the regular laundry, Ian had insisted that Mickey had to now leave the coveralls in a basket reserved for them by the washing machine.

Mickey noticed Ian already on the couch, the television flickering but the sound muted. He seemed to be in a world of his own; his eyes slightly glazed and not fixed on anything in particular. As Mickey bent down to place a soft kiss on Ian’s forehead, the red-haired man jumped, just realizing that Mickey was home.

“Jesus,” Ian stuttered “you scared the shit out of me, Mickey” Ian exclaimed. “Well, if you had been paying attention instead of off in la-la land you would have noticed I was home,” Mickey retorted. 

Mickey stared at Ian and could tell that something was rattling around in the red head’s brain. “I can see your mind working so hard there is steam coming out your ears,” Mickey commented. “Hardy, har, har,” Ian replied “I’ve just thinking of some things.” “Anything you want to share,” Mickey queried? “Nah,” Ian stated, “take your shower and I’ll order some pizza for dinner.”

Mickey didn’t press Ian on what was troubling him, he knew that Ian would tell him in his own time. They had gotten back together almost six months after the big breakup on the Gallagher’s front porch. It had taken almost three years to get to the point where they were now, in a relationship that was honest, loving and faithful. They had both decided to fight for the relationship, and to do that they knew they would have to work together to make it work. 

Mickey hadn’t made taking back Ian easy, in fact he informed Ian that the younger man would have to woo him back and Ian had done that in spades. He actually dated Mickey, taking him out to dinner and movies, never moving further than a kiss and some light making out for 8 months after they were reunited. Ian always told Mickey when he was feeling off and never complained when Mickey asked if he had taken his pills. Ian had finally realized that Mickey wasn’t trying to “fix” him, but instead was trying to make sure that Ian stayed together so they could have a life together.

In return, Mickey had agreed to attend couples counseling with Ian and he became more comfortable with expressing his feelings to Ian. (A Milkovich in couples counseling?! Boy did Mickey have it bad for the red head) In the last year he had even become more comfortable with displaying his affection to Ian in public, and would not pull away when Ian held his hand or pecked him on the lips in public. But not all the time, Mickey couldn’t let Ian get away with that crap all the time.

So here they were, three years after the painful breakup, living in a crappy but functional two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Southside. Mickey was working full time at a local garage, Ian was working at a receptionist at a local dentist office and the couple were settling into a routine. Mickey had visitation with Yev every weekend, but as Lana became more trusting of Ian over the years, Yev’s visits began to stretch longer and longer into the week. The first time Yev had called Ian dad, Ian had burst into tears. Yev thrived under the attention of his PaPa and his Dad and loved spending time with them.

It was because of this tranquility and happiness in their lives that had Ian thinking the idea that was currently rolling around in his head. Yesterday on his way home from work, he had looked into the window of a local pawn shop and saw simple black wedding band on display. Suddenly Ian felt his feet walking towards the shop and he found himself asking about the ring in the window. The shop owner explained that the band was made of tungsten, a metal with the highest melting point on the periodic table. The significance of the metal was not lost on Ian. As a couple, Mickey and Ian had endured many fires in their relationship, yet they had never succumbed to melting. Yes, there had been a few smoldering points, (Ian bi-polar, Mickey’s marriage to Lana, the breakup), but they had managed to find their way together and stay a couple.

Handing whatever money he had in his pocket over to the shop owner, Ian decided to buy the ring. The shop owner asked Ian who the ring was for and without hesitating Ian replied, “for my boyfriend, I’m going to ask him to marry me.” If the shop keeper was surprised that Ian had just confessed that he wanted to marry a man, he did not show it. In fact, he could see the love radiating from Ian’s eyes and he knew that the ring was destined for the young man. The shop keeper removed the ring from the display and carefully placed it in a black jewelry box, never once mentioning that Ian was almost $40 short of the purchase price. 

It was now that black jewelry box that Ian had stashed in his hoodie pocket, his fingers occasionally touching the box. He had been so sure and confident earlier in the day that today was the day he was going to propose to Mickey, but now that he was in the presence of the older man, he didn’t know if he could bring himself to do it.

It was at that moment that Mickey came into the living room asking when the pizza would be there. Ian looked up and noticed that Mickey hair was still wet from the shower and he was wearing a faded pair of sweatpants and one of Ian’s old ROTC tee-shirts. As Ian looked up, he knew that right now was the right time to give Mickey the ring.  
Just a Ian took a deep breath to ask the question, there was a knock on the door and Mickey rushed to open it and grab the pizza they had ordered. After he had paid, Mickey turned around, determined to dive into the pizza and began an evening of watching television. But Ian had other plans; without thinking he grabbed the pizza box away from Mickey, threw it on the coffee table, and pushed Mickey to sit on the couch.

“What the hell,” Mickey yelled “I want some pizza!” But his pleas did not faze Ian. Instead Ian quickly removed the black box from his hoodie pocket and he threw it into Mickey’s hands. Looking at it in surprise, Mickey complained that the box was too small to fit pizza in it and Ian’s control finally snapped.

“Jesus, open it Mickey!” Ian yelled. Trying to placate Ian, Mickey opened the box and stared down at the plain black band. “What is this?” Mickey asked.  
“Agh,” Ian said as he began to pull at the short red hair on his head. “I had this long, romantic speech planned out, but I just can’t get it out. Mickey, let’s get married.”

Mickey looked at him in surprise, “Firecrotch, did you just propose to me?” “Yes, yes I did, “ Ian answered, “what is your answer,” he said in an almost whisper.

“Sounds good to me,” Mickey countered “about time I got on your health benefits anyway.” Mickey looked up at Ian with a wolfish smile.

Once Mickey’s words sunk into Ian’s brain, a huge smile spread across his face. He began to run in circles around the living room, trying to plan the wedding right than and there.  
“Hold your horses, Red” Mickey grabbed him by the arms to settle him down. “I want to talk to Yev first before we tell anyone else. You o.k. with that?” Ian nodded, of course he was fine with Mickey talking to the four year old before anyone else.

The boys finally settled down on the couch to eat their now lukewarm pizza and watch a few episodes of Vikings. Mickey promised that he would wear the ring as soon as he talked to Yev, but until then the ring would stay in the box.


	2. Pancakes and Best Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey asks Yev an important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story isn't taking the direction I would like, but oh well.

Two days later Lana knocked on Mickey and Ian’s apartment door to drop Yev off for his weekly visit. She was used to Ian answering the door since he was usually got off of work before Mickey. She was surprised when Mickey answered instead, dressed neatly in clean jeans and a navy button up shirt.

“Where orange boy?” Lana queried in her thick Russian accent. “You finally kick him out?”

“No Lana,” Mickey said through gritted teeth, “he is visiting his family, I took off of work early and Yev and I are going out to dinner together.”

“Whatever,” Lana replied, “no skin off my arm”…she was still using the wrong American phrases.

As Lana left, Yev begin to pepper Mickey with questions. “Where are we going, PaPa? Why are we going out to eat? Where is daddy Een?”

Mickey looked down at his son, a miniature version of himself except for the sharp nose the boy he had inherited from his mother. He knew that most people would think it was silly for him to discuss such a serious topic with a child so young, but Mickey wanted to discuss it with Yev first. Besides Ian and Mandy, Yev was the only person loved completely and would protect with his last breath.

“Let’s go kid, I’ll answer all your questions at the restaurant,” Mickey replied.

The two who looked so much alike walked a few blocks from Mickey’s apartment to a local diner. The place was your typical 24 hour place, where the coffee always flowed and the pancakes were light and fluffy.

As the father and son settled into the booth, Yev shyly looked up at his dad through his eyelashes and asked, “Can I get pancakes?” Lana never let the boy eat any type of breakfast food at night, complaining that breakfast food was only for the morning. Mickey meanwhile let the kid eat breakfast food any time he wanted, after all this was America he thought.  
“Any type of pancakes you want, buddy” Mickey replied, overjoyed to see the smile light up his son’s face.

After the two placed their order with the waitress, Mickey turned to Yev sitting across from him in the booth. As the young boy colored on his place mat, Mickey got his attention. “Hey buddy, do you like Een?” he queried.

“I lub Een!” Yev quickly replied. “You know PaPa loves Ian also, right?” Yev quickly shook his head “yes.” Mickey never hid the fact that he and Ian were a couple and he had explained early on that some men liked women and some men liked men. The young boy had accepted the concept and often wondered why other kids in his class didn’t have two daddies.

“What would you think if PaPa and daddy Ian got married?” Mickey enquired. “Married, like a big party and cake and throwing rice…like I saw on t.v.?” the boy asked. “Yes, something like that,” Mickey replied. Yev’s little face scrunched up as he processed the idea through his head.

“Who would wear the dress?” Yev questioned in a serious voice. At that question, Mickey spit his coffee out and quickly mopped up the spill off the table.  
“Um, no one” Mickey stated. “But on the t.v. they have big dress at weddings,” Yev insisted. “Well, not at this wedding.”

After the pancakes had arrived and Mickey had cut Yev’s dinner into small pieces, he brought up the topic again to Yev. “Yevy, how would you feel if PaPa and daddy got married?” Looking up at Mickey with his face full of sticky syrup, Yev simply said, “I think it would be great, you lub Een too!”

“Well buddy, when Ian and I get married, I want you to be my best man,” Mickey stated. “Best man? What best man, PaPa?” Yev questioned. The older man answered, “the best man stands with me besides Ian and he holds the ring that I give him. It’s like being my best friend at the wedding.” Yev shook his head enthusiastically indicating his agreement, “yes PaPa, I be your best man and best boy!” Mickey laughed, “your always my best boy.”


	3. Put a Ring On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tells Ian that Yev has given his blessing and they talk about informing their families.

Later that night, Mickey tucked Yevy into the apartment’s spare bedroom. Ian and he had decorated the room so Yevy could feel at home every time he visited. After reading a bedtime story to his son and making sure the young boy was sleeping, Mickey snuck out of the room and sat next to Ian on the couch. Ian sighed and gathered the older man in his arms. “How did it go?” he asked. “Yev gave his approval and agreed to be my best man. Guess we can tell the family now, Firecrotch.”

Ian’s eyes lit up. “Great, I told Fiona we would be coming to family dinner on Friday night so we can tell everyone then. I’ll text Mandy and Iggy to come over and have dinner also!” Mickey simply sighed, knowing that the following Friday would be a loud, emotional affair once the announcement was made to both sides of the family.

As they settled into bed for the night, Ian grabbed the black jewelry box he had been holding ono. Kneeling on the bed, he faced Mickey and opened the box and presented the ring to the raven haired man. In a soft voice, Ian said, “Mickey Milkovich, would you do the honor of being my husband?” Mickey smiled and replied, “didn’t I answer you a few days ago?” “But now I can put the ring on your finger!” Ian said in a slightly higher voice. “Fine Firecrotch, put the ring on my finger and make it official.”

So Ian slipped the black band on Mickey’s finger and kissed him on the lips to seal the deal. Mickey grabbed Ian’s shoulders and began to make the kiss deeper. “Um, what about Yev?” Ian asked. “We’ll just have to be quiet” Mickey replied.

Pulling Ian down onto the bed, Mickey peppered his face with kisses. Slowly he made his way down to Ian’s neck where he laved the sensitive area underneath Ian’s ear. As Mickey felt the heat rising, he began to bite on Ian’s earlobe, softly whispering words of love into Ian’s ear.

Quickly Ian flipped Mickey onto his back. Using his large hands, Ian began to gently run his fingers down Mickey’s chest down to his abdomen. When his hands encountered the soft fabric of Mickey’s boxers, he gently palmed the older man’s erection through the material. Mickey groaned as his cock began to swell and start to leak. Damn, but Gallagher could make Mickey get hard at the drop of a hat. 

As Mickey’s breath began to hitch, Ian plunged his hand into his boxers. When he felt Mickey’s heat, he slowly worked his fiancé’s boxers down until his cock broke free of its confines. Ian stared at it look one would stare at a piece of fine art. It was red and the purple head was slowly leaking clear drops of pre-cum. Ian’s mouth watered as he realized that this cock belonged to his fiancé, and he was one hell of a lucky man to be able to touch and taste it for the rest of his life.

With a sudden and abrupt surge, Ian sucked Mickey’s cock into his mouth. The heat and slickness of Ian’s mouth caused Mickey to arch his back. He felt each bob of Ian’s mouth, the slickness of Ian’s lounge as it circled and teased his slit. Mickey’s mind became clouded and his only thoughts were gaining pleasure in Ian’s mouth.  
Ian drew off Mickey’s cock with a sudden plop. In a breathy voice he commanded, “come on baby, fuck my mouth, show me how happy you are to be my fiancé,” then quickly devoured Mickey’s cock again. 

With a sob, Mickey arched his back and used his arms and legs to deeply fuck into Ian’s mouth. He held nothing back and used his passion to show him how much he loved the younger man. Ian followed right along, never slowing as he sucked and ran his tongue down Mickey’s length. Suddenly, Mickey stiffened and whispered, “oh fuck” as he came down Ian’s throat. Looking down he saw Ian smiling and after Mickey’s cock was finally milked by Ian’s last few tongue thrusts, he gently pulled off and swallowed his partner’s seed.  
“What a way to celebrate!” Ian replied as he fixed Mickey’s boxers and then snuggled up to his partner’s side. Mickey simply nodded and despite the bone weary feeling his orgasm produced, he snuck his hand down Ian’s boxers and quickly returned the favor.


	4. Telling the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian tell their families about their engagement. Yev lets everyone know about his important role in the whole thing.

A few days later Ian and Mickey were on the Gallagher front porch holding Yev’s hands. Because of the large crowd that was expected tonight, Ian had decided to order pizza for the whole group. As the two men and the young boy entered the front door, they were greeted to the sights and sounds of a full house. Kevin and V were in the living room running after their twins who are chasing Liam. Mandy was chatting with Debbie and cooing over baby Franny. Iggy was in the kitchen discussing knives and guns with Carl and occasionally throwing flirty glances at Fiona as she poured soda into cups for everyone. Lip slammed open the backdoor to announce his presence and walked straight to Ian to grab him in a rough hug.  
Looking over Ian’s shoulder, Lip eyes Mickey with a sneer. “Milkovich, you still around?” Lip asks in a rough voice. Mickey sighs, it’s the same thing every time they see each other, “Yes, Phillip, I’m still around.” “Lip, be nice,” Ian pleads.

The pizza finally arrives and everyone rushes to find a place to sit in the living room. Suggestions for movies to watch are thrown around before everyone agrees on the newest comedy movie. Before Carl can pop the DVD into the drive, Ian stands up and addresses everyone in the room, “Friends and family, Mickey and I have an announcement.” “Mickey’s pregnant, I’m going to be an uncle,” Carl says with a smile.

“No dumbass, I’m not pregnant,” Mickey scowls. “Carl, be serious, Mickey and I want to tell you something,” Ian starts again. “If you’re telling us that you two are going to live together, then your two years too late,” Mandy responds.

Running his hands through his hair, Ian decides just to spit the announcement out instead of listening to everyone spout nonsense. “Mickey and I are engaged and we are getting married.” Before everyone can formulate a response, Yev stands up on the couch and adds in a loud voice, “and I’m the best man!”

After a brief silence, the room burst into a flurry of shots, screams and questions. “Have you set a date? We need to start planning!” Debbie said excitedly. “Congrats guys,” Kevin shouted above the roar of the others. “Cool, Mickey Milkovich is gonna be my brother-in-law, I’ll have mad street cred,” Carl bragged with a huge smile on his face. Fiona was looking at the boys speechless and all Lip could say was “fuck!” Many slugged Mickey in the arm and gave him a huge smile while Iggy fell on the floor laughing, "imagine when Terry finds out his son is marrying a man!"

Liam, Yev and the twins were jumping up and down in excitement, not quite sure why everyone was yelling, but wanting to participate in the fun.  
Mickey placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Once everyone settled down, Ian began to speak.

“Mickey and I decided on a simple ceremony at the court house with some family and friends. Then we will all go to the Alibi to celebrate. We don’t want anything fancy; we just want to get married.”

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone knew that the two men wanted a simple affair and just wanted to pledge their love to each other.  
Ian continued, “We got the marriage license and booked a date at the court house. It will be two weeks from today, hope everyone can get off of work or school. Remember, nothing fancy, we just want you to be there with us.”  
Everyone settled down again, whispering among themselves how happy they were that the two men were finally making it legal. Yev was telling Liam and the twins how he was going to be the best man and he had an important role. Liam bugged Ian to be his best man and the twins wanted to know why they couldn’t be best men also.  
Carl started the movie, and the family settled down to end the evening with bombs and explosions on the television.


	5. Best Man Yev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is here and Yev is ready for his best man duties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your support and kudos!

Two weeks went by in a flash as Ian and Mickey planned for their upcoming wedding ceremony. While Ian wanted them to wear suits, Mickey had convinced him to let them get married in a pair of good jeans and nice shirts, since that was the type of guys they were. Yev had persuaded Ian to buy him a new outfit and of course he had to buy Liam one to match. Ian did have to admit the boys looked nice in their khakis and blue polo shirts. Gemma and Amy tried to convince Kev and V to buy them new dresses since they insisted they were best men to, but V just dressed them in some nice dresses already in their closet.

The appointment for Ian and Mickey’s wedding ceremony was scheduled for 3:00 on a Friday. For a change the Gallagher family was on time and when Ian and Mickey entered the courthouse at 2:45, the hallway was awash in Gallaghers, Milkoviches and Balls. Mandy had purchased some small flowers to attach to the men’s shirts. As the level of noise began to rise in the hall from the assembled families, a young man opened the door from a judge’s chamber and called out, “Gallagher-Milkovich wedding.” Mickey laughed, punching Ian in the arm and saying “that makes you the bridge because they said your name first.” “Shut the fuck up,” Ian retorted.

The collection of families moved into the small courtroom and settled in their seats as Mickey and Ian made their way towards a kind-faced man at the front. He gave a big smile as he shook the men’s hands and asked, “Ready to get married?” Turning around, Mickey motioned Yev forwards and bent down to his level. “You stand right here next to me and hold this very tightly,” as Mickey slipped slender silver band into his hands. Lana had told Yev numerous times the past week that he had to hold onto the ring tightly and make sure not to drop it.

As Mickey and Ian held hands and gazed into each other’s eyes, the judge said the words to the wedding ceremony. He could see that the two men were truly in love and he was glad that he was able to share in their special day. When it came time to exchange rings, Yev carefully handed over the silver band to his father, a smile lighting up his whole face. Mickey bent down and whispered into the young boy’s ear, “thanks my best boy!” Once the rings were slipped onto each man’s ring finger, the judge pronounced them husband and husband and Ian gently wrapped his huge hands around Mickey’s face, placing a soft and chaste kiss on is lips. The guests stood up from their seats and began to yell and scream, excited that they were able to experience their special day with their family members.

The whole Gallagher-Milkovich wedding party made their way to the Alibi where the reception was being held. A simple white wedding cake with two small grooms as the wedding topper was displayed on the side of the bar and a buffet of Ian and Mickey’s finger foods was lined up next to the jukebox. As Ian and Mickey walked into the doors of the bar, Kevin loudly announced, “To Mr. and Mr. Milkovich or Mr. and Mr. Gallagher!” The men rolled their eyes at Kev, they had decided to keep their own names for the time being.

The reception was a fun party for all. As the beer flowed, family members began to give their toasts to the newlyweds. Fiona cried as she recalled when Ian and Mickey were younger and she discovered that they were dating each other. Lip snidely recalled how he told Ian he could do better than Mickey, but said he was glad they ended up together. (Ian had to grab Mickey’s arm to keep him seated and not go punch Lip). Kev recalled the many times that Ian or Mickey had been on one of his bar stools pining over each other and Iggy stated that he was glad his brother was happy. Mandy’s toast was the most heartfelt as she recollected how she had been Ian’s beard girlfriend and then how she had been upset when she discovered that her brother and her boyfriend were seeing other in secret. She stated that she saw that Ian was making Mickey a better person and was glad that her brother had found love. As Mandy finished her toast, Yev pulled on his Uncle Iggy’s pants leg and asked to be stand on a table to make his toast. Iggy complied, standing behind the young boy to make sure he didn’t fall. “Shut up you fuckers,” he called to the crowd before they could get rowdy again. “Yev wants to give his toast.” All eyes faced the young boy and with confidence beyond his four years said, “My PaPa is happy, Een makes PaPa happy. I lub Een and PaPa loves Een. I happy to be best boy of PaPa and Een.” The crowd laughed quietly, amazed at the sentiment of the young boy.

 

**_Twenty Years Later_ **

Yev opened the door and walked into the house he had spent his teenage years in. As he walked into the living room he could smell the spices in whatever dish Ian was cooking that night. He found his PaPa lounging in his recliner with a book in his lap and his eyes closed. “Hey PaPa and Dad,” Yev said as he took off his jacket and placed it on a hook on the wall. Ian’s head popped out the kitchen, “hey Yevy, dinner is almost done,” he said. Mickey’s eyes immediately opened and he smiled as he saw his now grown son. Yev had moved out of the house after college and was working successfully at a local engineering company. After dinner he asked Ian if he could have a few minutes along with Mickey. Ian agreed, knowing that Mickey would tell him whatever Yev told him later in the evening. Mickey eyed Yev up as they settled into living room. He knew Yev wasn’t in trouble, he boy had never given his parents any trouble, except for the usual teenage stuff. Leaning forward Yev began to speak to Mickey, “PaPa, you know Gemma and I have been dating for a while now, right?” He continued, “well, I’ve decided to ask her to marry me, but before I do I need to ask you something.” Mickey couldn’t say he was surprised. He had seen the young couple falling in love and knew it was only a matter of time before Yev would be popping the big question. “And what’s the question, son?” Mickey asked. Yev replied, “will you be my best man?” Mickey laughed, recalling all those years ago when he had asked a young Yevy to be his best man. “For my best boy, I’ll be your best man,” Mickey answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my husband a simple tungsten band (from Amazon) as his wedding band simply because it is a metal with the highest melting point (I'm such a nerd!)


End file.
